<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blooming Flames by Ivy_Rehbein</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345564">Blooming Flames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Rehbein/pseuds/Ivy_Rehbein'>Ivy_Rehbein</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alcohol, Comedy, Multi, Mystery, Narcotics, Romance, Sex, Tragedy, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Rehbein/pseuds/Ivy_Rehbein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We all carry with something in our shoulders, some of us carry with regretness, some of us with anger, some of us with blame and some of us with fear, but at the end we all know that someday that weight will go, the thing is ... we can't assure when that time might come.</p><p>Four girls, four different stories, all of them brought together to the same path after a sudden change. The four of them involded in what could be the biggest and harder change in their lifes.</p><p>-Will Ruby be able to find who killed her mother?<br/>-Will Yang be able to chose the right path after knowing the truth behind her mother's run away?<br/>-Will Blake be able to fight her past demons and stay this time?<br/>-Will Weiss be able to scape from the cruel reality of what her last name carries?</p><p>Will they all be ready ... to forgive?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fresh Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For a better reading experience I want to clarifie a couple of things through this points:</p><p>Content clarifications</p><p>- I may or may not include a lilttle bit of sexual content in the story but it won't be something so explicit. (Unless ...)</p><p>- This story contains violence, vulgar language, alcohol and narcotics content, so if you are under the age of 18 please refraim from reading, if you skip the warning then this is up to you at your own risk.</p><p>Other clarifications</p><p>- I don't have a certain day of when I will be updating this story but I'll try me best to upload two times a week or every two weeks depending on my personal situations.</p><p>- This story will be uploaded in english and spanish, the spanish update will be uploaded a day after the english version. Also I will upload the story in Wattpad.</p><p>- I don't own the rights of this characters or anything related to them, all rights reserved to Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth.</p><p>- I'm open to any suggestion or ideas for this story, whatever you want to contribute leave it in the comments section.</p><p> </p><p>With nothing left to clarifie, I want to say that I'm really excited about this project and that I really hope you'll like it, so what are you waiting for? Grab your favorite snacks, get yourself comfortable and enjoy the story !!! </p><p>- Ivy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun begins to rise and its rays are illuminating the streeths of Kuo Kuana, it's 8:00 a.m and a new day is starting again, the birds are singing, the waves of the sea sounds in the distance and the noises of the market in the port begin again just like every day.</p><p>The sun's rays pass through the windows of the biggest house on the island, landing on the face of a sleeping cat faunus girl, forcing her to wake up due to the annoying sensation. The girl slowly opens her eyes, stretches her body and yawns, then she rise up and sits on the border of the bed, she stares at the ground for a moment and then decides to go to the bathdroom to brush her teeth, when she finishes she starts to brush her hair and then washes her face, when she's about to dress herself a man yells from another part of the house.</p><p>- BLAKE! Breakfast is ready come down!</p><p>- I'm coming! - she lets out a big sigh and with laziness starts dressing, this was going to be a very long day, due they were moving on to the city of Vale. She puts a pair of black pants on, a black crop top and her favorite white jacket and finish by putting her favorite boots on. As soon as she gets to the kitchen her mother smiles at her and grabs her in a hug.</p><p>- Morning honey, your plate is already served, come on lets go take a sit.</p><p>- Good morning mom, and thanks I'm already starving - she smiles back and follows her mother to the table - Where's dad? - she asks.</p><p>- He's finishing packing in his office, but he'll join us in a bit - the woman says while she sits.</p><p>- Sounds great, so ... what's for breakfast?</p><p>- Your favorite, scrambled eggs with some fried salmon.</p><p>- Aw thanks mom - Blakes says with cuteness in her voice and starts to eat, her eyes show up a little spark, the eggs were delicious and she couldn't help but finishing them as fast as she could.</p><p>- You were rlly hungry don't you? - The woman smiles while she looks at her daughter with happiness.</p><p>- Yep, I stayed up late finishing packing the last things of my room, I just left the essentials out of the boxes so yeah I can say I was rlly hungry.</p><p>They both stop talking as soon as they notice a big man coming downstairs and getting close to the table.</p><p>- Morning ladies - says the man with beard smiling and gives the woman infront of Blake a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>- Morning dad, did u finish packing?</p><p>- Yes, I just left out of the boxes the documents for your inscription to Beacon Academy.</p><p>- Good to know dear</p><p>- Yes it is, now I'm grabbing some of that delicious meal, it smells really good - Says the man while hugging his wife and then sitting next to her.</p><p>Blake smiles at the scene of her parents and stands up , she takes her dish and put it on the dishwasher. She gets to her parents and hug them both before grabbing the keys and getting to the door.</p><p>- I'm going for a walk, I'll get back before the boat arrives the dock.</p><p>- Okay sweetheart, just take care, your mom and I are going to finish with the things in the kitchen, see you later.</p><p>- See u later - She says while clossing the door behind her and starts walking to the market, she wanted to get something for the trip to distract herself from the boredom, maybe a book she haven't read yet or just anything to grab her attention.</p><p>She gets into a store and starts looking for something, she sees a book and grabs it to see what was it about, she looks at the back of the book and sees nothing but a picture of a burning flower colored in blue, surprised she turns around the book to look at the cover, the book's titled Peripeteia and it has the same flower from the back but colored in a flamming red this time and the title colored in a bright golden*Weird name huh?* she thought. The flower from the cover has texture on it and she starts to touch it, amazed with the misterious book she approaches to the counter and waits for someone to come. She notice an old faunus man with dog ears approaching to her as he smiles.</p><p>- Morning young lady, can I help you with something?</p><p>- Yeah I'd like to buy this book.</p><p>- Of course, it's ten Lien - the man grabs the book to put in in a bag, then he notice the cover and smiles at Blake - Such a misterious book huh?</p><p>- You know its story? - Blake asks with curiosity while giving the man the cash.</p><p>- No, I tried to "read" it and understand what was it about but it seems like a book that holds no sense at all.</p><p>- And why is that so?</p><p>- Well it only has random pictures of flowers in it with randoms words or phrases, I rlly tried to solve the mistery but I'm to old to waste my time in something like that.</p><p>- Hmm well I like misteries and I have plenty of time to try to solve it in your place then I guess.</p><p>The man started laughing and smiled at Blake giving her the bag with the book, Blake smiled back at the man and started to walk outside the store, before she could continue the man stopped her.</p><p>- If you solve the mystery, let me know aight? It'll be great to see what was that strange book about before I get older - the man said with a smile and left a smal laugh out.</p><p>Blake smiled and nodded to the man, leaving the store.</p><p>...............................................................</p><p>....................</p><p>Everything was prepared for their long trip just as the sunset started to show up and as soon as they put everything in the boat, it started to navigate, Blake got to the back of the boat watching how her home was now starting to look really far away, she could do nothing but feel a lil bit of sadness and let go a sigh, but in some way she was excited, discovering new things, meeting new people and having new experiences is something that made her feel better just thinking about it. She was going to miss her home but at least she wasn't going to be by herself, some of her friends were waiting for her at the city, due the had to leave the island just like her. She got inside the boat and got to her room, laying on the small bed that was in the room, she looked through the window, watching how the moon started to show up and with it the stars, she was tired and as the sky started to turn dark, she fell asleep, wondering how her life would be from now and on.</p><p>What would happen? No one knows for sure, we only now sometimes it's exciting not to have a single clue ... or at least we think so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A warm welcome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>City of Vale, Monday 7:00 a.m.</em> </p><p>
  <em>Radio playing on the background: Good morning City of Vale!!!, here your favorite local radio station "The sound of Vale", today it's a wonderful monday's morning and the day is expected to be incredibly sunny, due summer vacations are officialy over, schools are opening their doors for students to return to classes, so we're expecting traffic in the streeths all over the city this morning, so drive carefully  and have a wonderful day. Now starting with morning news .......</em>
</p><p>*inaudible radio background sounds*<em><br/></em></p><p>As the radio kept playing, a blonde girl is slowly openning her eyes, the sound of the radio waked her up and she had no other option than get up from the bed, with annoyance she sat on the border of the bed, strechted her body and when she standed up, she started to walk to the place from where the sound of the radio was coming. She took a look around at the empty place, which was apparently a kitchen and approached to the radio to turn it off.</p><p>-HEY!! - A girl yelled - Why did you turn it off? I was listening to it!</p><p>- Ugh I told you not to turn that shit on so early Ruby, It's annoying!!!.</p><p>A girl with black hair and red wicks came from another room with a tootbrush in her mouth and approached to the blond girl with an angry face, she stared at her and then took the tootbrush out of her mouth so she could speak.</p><p>- It's not annoying, it's relaxing and fun, hmp - she said while sticking her tongue out and making a funny face at the blonde.</p><p>- Ugh whatever you say, no go finish brushing your teeth before I punch you in that baby face of yours, I have a horrible headache.</p><p>- Hmmm fine!!! - Ruby yelled and walked back to the bathroom and continued brushing her teeth, while the black haired girl was bussy, the blond approached to the fridge and took the milk out, she looked for a glass in the cupboard, served some of the creamy liquid in the glass and then she drank it.</p><p>- You went to that bar again last night Yang?</p><p>Yang turned her look and found Ruby staring at her with a disappointed look, she rolled her eyes and walked to the table to take a sit.</p><p>- Yeah, so what? Are you gonna ground me mom? - Yang started to laugh while her sister looked at her with an angry face that then was replaced with a small laugh.</p><p>- You dork, maybe I will - Ruby left a sigh out then smiled and sat next to Yang.</p><p>- I doubt so hahaha, you can't even win against me in arm wrestle </p><p>- Oh shut up, just because I'm shorter than you but let the milk take effect on me and you'll regret your words </p><p>- Owww you're such  a baby - Yang put an arm behind Ruby and pulled to her to give a pat in her head.</p><p>- I'm not a baby, now get off me - Ruby cut the embrace and gave a punch to her sister's arm.</p><p>- Ouch that hurt - Yang said making a sad puppy face</p><p>- You deserved it hm - Ruby crossed her arms with pride, then she changed her posture to a most serious one - But anyway, I told you not to go to that bar so often, I don't want you to be like uncle Qrow, he's a lost cause.</p><p>- I know I know, it's just ... I didn't feel so well </p><p>- I know it's been rough times Yang but you'll always have me, if you feel bad just talk to me ok? Don't just try to solve your problems wit alcohol.</p><p>Yang made a sad face and left a sigh out - I'll ... try I promise - A moment of silence appeared in the room, but Ruby cut it off grabing Yang in a warm embrace. They cut it off and smiled at each other.</p><p>- Anyway, I woke up first 'cause I wanted to give you a message from professor Ozpin - Yang raised and eyebrow confused as Ruby continued - Last semester you almost messed up, he's worried Yang, you missed just some credits to graduate, he wants to help so he wants you in his office at 8 a.m. before the new semester's ceremony starts.</p><p>- Huh ... I get it - Yang standed up from the chair and started her way to the bathroom - I'm gonna take a bath and then I'll go.</p><p>- Your not gonna eat something first? You said you had a headache</p><p>- I'll buy something at the academy's cafeteria before getting to his office, don't have time for cooking somethin  tho, you on the other hand ...</p><p>- Alright alright, then Imma prepare something for me while you shower </p><p>Yang nodded and smiled at her sister before entering the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>...............................................................................................</p><p> ...............................................................</p><p>
  <b>Time skip</b>
</p><p>As soon as the blond put her uniform on, she leaved the appartment and took a public airship to get her to the Academy, when she arrived at the place the first thing she did was to grab something to eat at the cafeteria, there was no one in the place, but the chefs that were already cooking for the new students and the rest of the school, they gently offered her what seemed like Yakimeshi and she devoured it.</p><p>After finishing her meal, she started her way to the headmaster's office and knocked the door waiting for a response.</p><p>
  <b>Yang's POV</b>
</p><p>I heard professor Ozpin calling me to come in, I oppened the door and there he was, I took a look to see if someone else was there but he was alone.</p><p>-  Miss. Xiao Long, please have a sit.</p><p>The professor smiled at me and I smiled back, I sat on one of the chairs infront of his desk, it was really comfortable, I inmideatly felt sleepy, it's like the comfortiness of the chair invited me to fall asleep, well ... I had a very tiring night after all.</p><p>- You wanted to tell me something sir?</p><p>- Yes, as we know, youalmost failed your last semester  and I think it's very important for you to try to recover the credits you missed, so in case everything goes great, you'll be able to graduate along with your sister.</p><p>- Sir I understand the situation, I did my best last semester, but things went wrong for me and my family, I really feel like I deserved to graduate, I just missed a few credits that it's even ridiculous, no offense.</p><p>- I understand your situation Miss. Xiao Long and I know you are a dedicate student, but it's not only the credits from last semester, you know you left credits from subjects from previous semesters to accumulate, I need you to try and do your very best to cover them, to cover the subjects you owe, and I know it might be annoying but you wont do it by your own.</p><p>- What you mean?</p><p>- I decided that I'm going to assign you a tutor</p><p>- But who's that supposed to be? As I know Weiss will be helping Ruby, Pyrrha is already graduated and Ren will be helping Jaune with their final projects.</p><p>- I know, and that's why I'm going to assign you and your friends a new teammate, who would be the one to help you.</p><p>- What? A new teammate? But I thought ...</p><p>- A new student is joining us this year, they'd be with you and your teammates after the ceremony is over, I asked your sister to give them the tour. </p><p>- .... Huh it's ... fine I guess </p><p>- Take this as a new opportunity to get a new friend and have new experiences</p><p>- Yeah right ... can I go sir?</p><p>- Of course, but before you go, General Ironwood asked me to tell you not to get in trouble, he knows you were at that bar again last night and that you were with those gang members, I know I'm not the one that is meant to tell you what to do with your life, but I suggest you to start staying away from that life.</p><p>- I .... I understand sir - I standed up and  approached to the door but before I could left Ozpin stopped me.</p><p>- And Miss. Xiao Long, please try to attend to the ceremony this time ok?</p><p>- Hah, no promises sir </p><p>Professor Ozpin shacked his head and smiled at me giving me the signal to leave, I clossed the door behind me and walked through the hall, I took a look around the place and I saw a girl approaching in hurry to the headmaster's office, she had black hair and a bow at the top of her head <em>*Hm cute bow*  </em>She passed near my side and we gave each other a quick look, I smiled at her and saw her blush a bit, I smiled and continued my way to the elevator. </p><p>-<b><em>*Hmmmm maybe I'll go to the courtyard or the fields, I don't want to be surounded by people right now* </em></b>- I said to myself as I was on my way to the courtyard, I saw a bench next to a tree and decided to sit. I take a look and there is no one, just some birds in the trees, the sky is blue and the air is fresh, I take a long breath and close my eyes. </p><p>- Man it's gonna be a looong day</p><p>- We agree on that </p><p>I opened my eyes due to the voice and I see a white haired girl approaching to me, I smile at her and move a bit so she could sit next to me.</p><p>- Well well well, wasn't expecting to see you so early Ice queen</p><p>- Me neither, you dumb</p><p>- Are you gonna be at the ceremony with Ruby?</p><p>- Hmmm maybe or maybe not, I'm not in the mood to deal with that dunce </p><p>- I know you missed her don't take me as a fool</p><p>- Hm yeah right, you wish </p><p>- I only say facts hehe </p><p>- Oh shut up - Weiss punched my arm as I was laughing at her, I knew she missed us both but I can assure she missed Ruby the most, afterall they became really closser to eachother  and were almost inseparable, I wish I had that kind of connection with someone it's hard being so alone in this city ...</p><p>................................................................................................................................................................</p><p>
  <b>Vale's Police Department, 8:30 a.m.</b>
</p><p>A knock was heard in the General's office, the man stopped reading the documents and reports that were left in his desk by his subordinates.</p><p>- Who is it?</p><p>- It's Officer Ghira Belladonna, sir</p><p>- Oh of course, come in please</p><p>Ghira opened the door and inmideatly clossed it, he looked at the man infront of him and approached to one of the chairs to take a sit.</p><p>- Good to know you and your family made it to Vale without complications</p><p>- Yes it is, sir</p><p>- Well then, I want to inform you that you are officialy in service as our newest detective, and wanted to have a word with you to inform you about the case we've been investigating. I'll give you a copy of everything related to the case, give it a look and come over tomorrow so we can discuss our next steps with everyone. </p><p>- Of course sir, where do I find the documents?</p><p>- My assistant will leave them on your desk, for now you are free to go to your home and spend the day with your family, you're starting tomorrow. </p><p>- Understood sir - The big man walked to the door and oppened it to finally get out.</p><p>- And Mr. Belladonna, before I forget,  congratulations for the promotion and welcome. Have a nice day.</p><p>- Thank you General, likewise.</p><p>The man clossed the door and walked outside the building, leaving the place.</p><p>.....................</p><p> What was the mistery that was hiding in this city? Was it just another case of gangbands wars? Ilegal activities just like in any other city? ... Or something even bigger?</p><p>Well ... it's a mistery afterall doesn't it?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's it for today folks, I really enjoyed writting this chapter, I've been feeling really inspirated and I have the feeling that I won't stop writting the whole weekend so wait for more.</p><p>A few clarifications:</p><p>- This is an AU, so a lot of things in the story are gonna be differente, trust me ... A LOT</p><p>- In this story Beacon Academy is a High School and an University, once high school students graduate they can choose to continue studying at Beacon or attend to another College. </p><p>- Our girls are in the last year of High School. Yang was supposed to graduate in the previous semester but due some complications that I wont explain right now (spoilers) she missed some credits. Ruby advance two years just as in the original story but this happened after the first semester of her first year finished, this due to her high grades. Weiss and Ruby are starting their last year of highschool, with Ruby about to turn 17 and Weiss being 18, Yang about to turn 19 and Blake being 18. Weiss was just one semester behind Yang so that clarifies that when Yang was in her "last semester" Weiss was finishing second year. Yang is not repeating year, she'll be just attending at some classes to cover the credits of the subjects she owes, having a couple of classes in common with Ruby, Weiss and Blake. Now, due to some problems in Menagerie, Blake's family had to move so Blake has to finish her last year in Beacon.</p><p>- Grimms exist and huntsmen aswell, but I still don't know  what is the pruppose of grimms in this story, and for the huntsmen well ... I won't tell that yet 'cause (spoiler)</p><p> </p><p>A lot of text I know, but I needed to clarify, I hope I explained myself well hahaha.</p><p>Any mistake you notice please let me know or any suggestion leave it in the comments section.</p><p>See you in the next one folks!!! </p><p>-Ivy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New crazy friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The speech for the start of the new school year was about to start, the man in dark green suit approached to the stage and prepared to begin. It was crowded due to the new students for both High School and College. He grabbed the michrophone, cleared his throath and began with the speech.</p><p><em>"Students, it is a pleassure for me to welcome you all to Beacon Academy and I want to congratulate you all for reaching until this point. A new stage in your lifes is about to start and It'll be the one that will define your future as persons and professionals. So I'd like to encourage you all to keep moving forward and never give up in whatever you put your minds on"</em><em> - </em>Claps started to make sound in the place and when they stopped, professor Ozpin continued.</p><p>Blake was standing, looking for the person that Professor Ozpin told  her was the one meant to  give her the tour and take her to the dorms once the speech was over . Suddenly, she saw a bunch of rose petals approaching at her with speed, she was impressed, she never saw something like that and when the bunch of petals stopped, they showed up a girl with black hair standing in front of her.</p><p><em>"Hey, are you Blake?" </em>- The girl asked with excitation and a big smile was formed in her face.</p><p>
  <em>" Umm y-yes that's me, nice to meet you ... umm"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Ruby Rose, it's nice to meet you Blake"</em>
</p><p><em>"Nice to meet you Ruby"</em> - Ruby kept smiling and Blake returned the gesture with a shy smile. They kept quiet to listen to what Professor Ozpin had to say to finish the speech.</p><p>
  <em>-"With all this said, I'd like to congratulate you all one last time and inform you that you can find all the information about your classes, when they start and the dorms where you will stay, in your scrolls. Finally I'd like to add, for the ones that don't  know me yet, I'm Professor Ozpin and you can find me in the headmaster's office for anything you need. Well then, have a nice day and enjoy it".</em>
</p><p>More claps where heard and everyone started to leave the place, some people made their way to the cafeteria and some others looked out for someone to give them a tour. </p><p>Blake and Ruby started walking and making their way to the dorms, Blake was impressed, the campus was really big and she couldn't stop looking at all the details, there was multiple places where she could easily relax and read when she need it. She was suddenly taken out of her thoghts when she noticed Ruby was talking to her.</p><p>
  <em>"Ummm did you said something? I wasn't paying attention sorry" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I was asking you  if you'd like to go to our dorm first and meet up with my sister and our friend to take a walk all together"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ohh y-yeah sure, why not"</em>
</p><p><em>"Alright then, let's go" </em>- Ruby grabbed Blake's arm and began to walk faster with Blake following her steps as she could, Ruby was fast even tho she wasn't even using her semblance.</p><p>..........................................................................................................................</p><p>...........................................................</p><p>Yang and Weiss where already in their dorm, they didn't attend to the speech afterall and  while Weiss was laying on her bed and reading what seemed like a history book, Yang was taking off her uniform.</p><p>
  <em>"Uggh man I'm glad we only have to wear this stupid thing in "special ocassions" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah well ... You never really liked it when whe had to wear it all the time in first and second year and me neither so ... I feel you"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ughh yeah it was horrible, I'm glad that now we have more freedom or else it would be like hell itself"</em>
</p><p><em>"Hmmm I think it'd be more like a prison tho"</em> </p><p><em>"Yeah yeah hell, prison, school, it doesn't rally matter, all are the same"</em> - Weiss rolled her eyes as Yang giggled, she putted her black leather jeans on and then her boots. At the top she was just wearing an orange sports crop top revealing her abdomen and her strong arms. Weiss glanced at her and blushed a bit, she had to admit that Yang was pretty, well everyone in the campus was aware of that and some liked her at some point and Weiss wasn't and exception.She shook her head taking those thoughts away and laid her eyes back on the book.</p><p>The silence of the place was interrupted when the door was brutaly open scaring the two girls in the room, they saw Ruby passing through the door with a black haired girl behind her.</p><p>
  <em>"Sooo this is our dorm and ... oh Hey Weiss, Hey Yang" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Didn't your mom told you to knock the damn door first you dolt???"</em>
</p><p><em>"Yeap that's Weiss, as lovely as always" </em>- Ruby smiled and Weiss rolled her eyes and  stuck her tongue out in response</p><p>
  <em>"Soooo who's your new friend sis? Aren't you going to introduce her" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh right, she's Blake and she'll be staying with us, she's our new partner"</em>
</p><p><em>"Hi, I'm Blake, nice to meet you"</em> - Blaked shyly smiled and took a look at the girls</p><p><em>"Weiss Schnee, it's a pleassure" - </em>Weiss cordially raised her hand in greeting</p><p><em>"Well Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister" </em>- Yang smirked and reached out her hand at her and Blake shook it in respond, that's when she realized the girl standing in front of her wasn't wearing nothing but a crop top and a pair of jeans.</p><p><em>"Are we allowed to be dressed up like that?"</em> - She asked as she raised an eyebrow in confusion</p><p><em>"I was asking myself the same thing Blake"</em> - Ruby glanced at Yang giving her a puckish face</p><p><em>"What? ... Oh! no no no I- I was just starting to dress up, excuse my manners"</em> - Yang blushed a bit and quickly put her brown leather jacket on - <em>"Huh but anyway, aren't you the girl that was outside Professor Ozpin's office?"</em></p><p><em>"Did you know each other already?"</em> - Ruby raised an eyebrow intrigued as she looked at Yang and Blake, Weiss did the same but she just kept quite waiting for a response</p><p>
  <em>"No, we just exchanged looks when I was on my way to the fields, so ... I guess you're the new teammate Ozpin was talking about and ... that's cool"</em>
</p><p><em>"Well ... now you know" </em>- Blake and Yang gave the other a shy smirk and a short moment of silence took its place in the room until Ruby cut it off.</p><p>
  <em>"Soooo sis, were you going somewhere?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hmm well yeah, classes start tomorrow and we have this day off to do whatever we want so ... I'm gonna be around the city just, doing stuff"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hmmm I just hope you don't go to that place again or else I'll tell dad" </em>
</p><p><em>"Did you go back?!"</em> - Weiss asked clearly concerned, raising her eyebrows with surprise and staring at Yang. She knew Yang used to attend bars and some places of questionable legality pretty often and she knew she wasn't her mother to tell her what to do but she was worried about her friend.</p><p>
  <em>"Yes I did, but I won't go tonight so, could you two just chill? jeez!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You promise?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes I promise now shut up your annoying me!" </em>
</p><p>Blaked payed attention to the whole scene analyzing her partners, Yang apparently seemed like a total rebelious, Weiss seemed to act like a princess and the mother of the group and Ruby was like a small girl. She giggled and the grils turned their look at her. Once she stopped and realized the girls were smiling she turned her face embarassed.</p><p><em>"Awww you cute, good to see you like us a bit at least"</em> - Ruby said putting a hand on her chest  due to the cute act of Blake</p><p><em>"Y-yeah ..." - </em>Blake was still clearly embarrassed but still she smiled at Ruby</p><p>
  <em>"Well I gotta go, are you staying here tonight sis?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yup, I have a looooot of things to catch up with Weiss, right Ice queen?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Whatever you say dolt"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Great and what 'bout you Blake?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I guess I'll stay with my parents tonight"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aight, Well  I'll stay in the apartment a few days so if any of you gets tired of being here you're welcomed, that goes for you too Blake you're our teammate now"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you, I really appreciate it" </em>
</p><p><em>"Anytime"</em> - Yang and Blaked stared at each other and exchanged smirks one more time until Yang suddenly cut the moment - "<em>well I'm going people, don't wait for me awake"</em></p><p>With that said the blond dissapeared through the door clossing it and lefting the three girls inside the room.</p><p><em>"It's good to know you two are getting along well" - </em>Ruby said</p><p><em>"Yeah she's ... great"</em> - Blaked smiled, she liked her new friends and the all seemed cool. To her Yang seemed like a cool big sister and really wanted to be friends with her and with Ruby and Weiss aswell.</p><p><em>"Well Blake, wanna join us for a walk?"</em> - Ruby asked as she walked towards the door and Weiss go out of the bed putting the book she was reading on the desk next to the door.</p><p>
  <em>"Sure, I'd like to" </em>
</p><p>The three girls left the room and started their tour all over the campus, Ruby was super excited and showed Blake the places that she and her friends liked to most, she was like a kid telling her friends a story. While Ruby was being super excited  Weiss stayed all the tour quiet but a smile was always in her face whenever she looked at the younger girl. Blake was happy, she was feeling nothing but sadness back a few days ago before she and her family moved to Vale, but this place felt just like home and the new friends she met, make her feel that way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaaand that's all for now folks, hope u liked it, I'm really liking this story and trust me when I say that the ideas that come up to my mind for this story are just INSANE, in a good way of course.</p><p>Just to clarifie:</p><p>- First and second year students have to wear the uniform  and have to stay in the campus all the time, as long as they don't need to do school trips or stuff. College students are allowed to stay outside the campus and to wear their normal clothes just like third year students of high school.</p><p>Finally I'd like to add that I'll be updating on Monday and Friday, but if I have any time left I'll maybe be updating on Wednesday too, due to I'm actually "studying" to give you all a better reading experience due that english is not my first language but I think I can handle it pretty well ... I guess. Also the spanish version of the story will have to wait a bit for now.</p><p>Well that's all folks, until nex time, and by that I mean Monday.</p><p>- Ivy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A kitten and some drinks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was about 10 a.m. and the streets were already crowded, with some cars passing from time to time across the avenue. Suddenly, the engine of a motorcycle was heard in the distance approaching and then parking in front of what seemed like a coffee shop. The owner of the bike took of their helmet to show up a blond mane coming out from it to then shake the big amount of hair. The blond girl turned off the engine getting off the bike and walked toward the entrance of the place.</p><p>A tall man in the entrance of the place opened the door letting her in. The place wasn't big deal, it was like some kind of rustic cabin, but it looked comfortable enough. The girl approached to the bar of the place, she sat in one of the tall chairs and waited for the waiter to come.</p><p>Suddenly, a girl with a pair of bunnie ears passed thruough a door that was apparently the kitchen's approaching to the blond waiting in the bar, it was when she realized who was the girl sitting in front of her and smiled.</p><p>"Well well, what brings you down here so early Yang?" - she asked. It was long ago since she saw the blond - "It's a surprise to see you here again, it's been so long"</p><p>"Hey Vel, I missed you too" - she said. She made a gesture with indignation clearly joking and giggled - "Huh but anyway, I just wanted to relax and you know just, talk to someone, also I haven't see you guys in a while so" - she said and lifted her shoulders.</p><p>"Yeah I know, damn we've missed you girl and your incredibly ridiculous jokes, I gotta admit"</p><p>"Awww is that so?"</p><p>"Yes, now shot up" - both girls laughed - "But anyway, what'd you like? This time is on the house"</p><p>"Just some coffe, I got a hangover and gotta wake up" - Velvet nodded at Yang and began preparing the drink in coffee pot - "So Vel, how have u guys been?"</p><p>" Oh well, nothing much to say, Coco and I have been doing great, we've been just working lately - she said as she handed Yang the hot drink- and Yatsu and Fox have been helping us and well sometimes we still go for some drinks from time to time"</p><p>"Do you still go on hunting missions?" - she gave a sip to the coffee and winced when she felt the hot drink burning her tongue.</p><p>"Might wanna let it cool" - she pointed laughing and making fun of Yang.</p><p>"Yeah yeah you're right" - she said as she giggled embarassed.</p><p>"And well, we still go on some missions yet but not as often as we used to, we just wanna relax a bit and maybe just save some money to invest in our arsenal"</p><p>"That sounds great"</p><p>" Yeap, but what about you girl? What you've been up to?"</p><p>"Well you know I've been just hanging around, having fun" - she said as she winked at the girl.</p><p>"Do you still go to those matchs?"</p><p>"Huh sometimes, I like to punch things and you know it" - Velvet sighed and smiled, she knew Yang liked to go to some clandestine boxing matchs and get in trouble from time to time. After all she was the strong rebelious woman she once met at Beacon, nothing could stop her.</p><p>"And what about the bounty hunter missions?"</p><p>"Huh? w-well ... haven't been on any mission in a while tho, but I really miss them" - Yang sighed, she used to go on adventures all the time, but after losing her right arm on a mission a few months ago, she stopped. That was the kind of risky mission not everyone had to know about, she lied to some of her friends telling them it was a grimm the one that took her arm away, but it wasn't true, just Ruby, Weiss and a few others knew what really happened. Now her arm had been replaced with a prostetic. She shook her head and went back to reality puting all those bad memories aside.</p><p>"Sure you do, I know how much you liked to go on those missions" - Velvet said as she put a hand on Yang's shoulders showing her support.</p><p>"Yeah well, I still have some things to sort out, but I hope to be back in the game soon and beat everything out with a Yang" - she made a fire gun sign with her fingers and flirtily smiled.</p><p>Velvet shook her head and giggled,the blond really was someone special. Their talk continued the rest of the morning with them laughing, joking, talking about their adventures and just having fun. Yang was having such a good time that it didn't take so long for her hangover to dissapear, feeling quite better.</p><p>......................................................................................................................</p><p>...................................</p><p>When it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon, Yang knew was time to go, sho she grabbed her stuff which were her glasses and her leather gloves putting them on, covering her arms enough.</p><p>She put her jacket on, stood up from the chair and said goodbye to Velvet, not after asking her to say Hi to Coco. She walked toward the door, turned her look at Velvet and said goodbye one last time shaking her hand and then got out of the place. As soon as she set a foot outside the coffee shop she tripped with someone.</p><p>"Oh sorry, my bad are you ... ok?" - She took a look to see with who she tripped and found Blake in front of her - Blake?"</p><p>"Yang?"</p><p>"Well it's not that it's not good to see you but what brought you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Ruby and Weiss?"</p><p>"Well ... I was going to meet up with a friend of mine that lives in town, but he said he wouldn't come just the time I got here so ... well I guess I just wanted a tea afterall" - she put a hair behind her right ear and glanced at Yang's lilac eyes, she was clearly surprised to see her there - "so ... what about you anyway?"</p><p>"Huh well, I came her to see a friend who works in the place and to get some coffee but I'm about to left so"</p><p>"Oh right, I see ..."</p><p>A moment of silence took presence between the two girls making the moment a lil bit uncomfortable, until Yang cut it off.</p><p>"Do you already know the city?"</p><p>"Not really, I just now a few places where I went with my parents but, nothing else"</p><p>"Want a tour? I have nothing to do and I bet you don't either, besides I don't think you know someone else than your friend that just stood you up, so ..."</p><p>"Hmm" - Blake thought for a moment, Yang was right, she haven't met someone else but her, Ruby and Weiss yet, but they decided to stay in the campus - "I think it might be a good idea actually"</p><p>"Aight then, let's go" - both girls walked toward Yang's bike, she handled Blake and extra helmet that she had in the bike's trunk.</p><p>"That's your bike?" - Blake asked as she stared at the remarkable big bike colored with a litmus yellow and dark black. It was stunning, she had to admit.</p><p>"Yup, her name's Bumblebee, cool right?"</p><p>"Yeah, pretty cool I guess"</p><p>"Well what are you waiting for? come on get on" - Yang smiled and gave Blake a hand to help her get on the bike, Blake put her arms around Yang's waist holding on tight, she had never been on a bike before. - "So where are we going?" - Blake asked as the bike started to move.</p><p>"That's a surprise" - Yang said turning her look at blake and giving her a wink.</p><p>And with that, the girls started their trip around the city, Yang showed Blake the places where they could have some fun and hang out with friends. They even took a moment to eat at a noodle's stand on the street and after a long time hanging out and having fun, Yang took them to her apartment to spend the rest of the day there, due to she had to take care of the place and some other stuff, and Blake gladly accepted.</p><p>..........................................................................................................................</p><p>.............................</p><p>Meanwhile at the new Belladonna's Home</p><p>The big black haired man, was sitting on the couch, he was checking on the expedients that the General Ironwood told him about, he was so focused on the files that he didn't even notice when his wife approached to him putting her arms around his shoulders.</p><p>"Hm?" - He turned his look and saw his wife smiling at him - "Oh darling I'm sorry I was totally focused reading this files" - he gave his wife a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>"And what is it about?"</p><p>"Well nothing new, some gangs activity, stolen dust cargo ... but there's something that surprises me a bit"</p><p>"And what is it?" - she said as she took a place next to her husband.</p><p>"Hm well, here it says that this gang in particular, the Burning Phoenixes actually works undercover for the police but, I don't get why, also there are a lot of cases of some cargo that have been misteriously dissapeared near a certain location and this woman ... Salem"</p><p>"The politician?"</p><p>"Yeah, she has a lot corruption allegations but surprisly there aren't enought proves or there are some cases where the witnesses simply dissapeared or were found dead, I don't have a good feeling abou all of this"</p><p>"Well ... I'm sure you'll figure it out and that the General will eventually explain everything"</p><p>The man smiled at his wife and put an arm around her neck bringing her closer, they stayed in that positionfor a while until the man glanced at the clock that was hung on the wall, he got worried when he noticed what time was it.</p><p>"It's late, have Blake called you or something? She told me she was staying with us tonight"</p><p>"No she haven't call me yet, but I'm sure she's fine, she'll be here don't worry, just trust her" - The man nodded at his wife and smiled reliefed, he knew Blake was strong enough to take care of herself, after all she was his daughter.</p><p>..............................................................................................................</p><p>................................................</p><p>The laughts made sound in the place, they two girls that were laughing were sitting on the couch of Yang's place, they spent the whole afternoon talking about anything and drinking a couple of beers, they really were having fun. The place was big enough and Blake was feeling comfortable, the walls of the apartment were painted in a light brown and there was many photos hung up on them. They were sitting on a  big leather couch and a furniture with a big TV on it, was in front of them.</p><p>"So Blake, why did you and your family move out to Vale?" - she asked giving a sip to her beer.</p><p>"<em class="">Well ... we had some problems; my father actually, let's say he didn't end up in good terms with some one and well we endep up being chased by some ... thugs after that, and it wasn't safe anymore, but fortunately somebody helped us making a deal for us" - </em><span class="">she sighed remembering what happened, it was still being frustrating for her </span><em class="">- "But, now we have a pretty damn big house here in Vale besides the one we have at Menagerie</em>"</p><p>
  <em class="">"Well, even if that it was a bad experience, I'd say something good came up from all of  that"</em>
</p><p><em>"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" - </em>Blake asked intrigued as she smiled.</p><p><em>"Well we met, didn't we? So I say cheers for that"  - </em>she toasted raising her beer and giving Blake a bright smile.</p><p><em>"Heh yeah, cheers"</em> - Blaked smiled back at Yang as they both finished their beers. - <em>"So Yang, what are you up to here in Vale?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Huh well, I'm an adventurous woman, I spend my free time going to boxing matchs sometimes, taking a ride around the city on Bee and ... some other things that I'll tell you about later"</em>
</p><p>"Why so mysterious huh? You're a "bad girl?" - Blake made fun of Yang and she pouted in response.</p><p>"Ha ha very funny" - Yang stuck her tongue out and both girls laughed.</p><p>"Yang If you don't mind me asking ... umm well ..."</p><p>"You ... want to know what happened to my arm, right?"</p><p>"Sorry I didn't mean to bother you"</p><p>"It's ok don't worry,is not like you are the first person to ask about it so I'm used to it, it doesn't bother me at all if that worries you"</p><p>Blake sighed reliefed and nodded at Yang, she had noticed the arm when they first met, but she had been feeling too afraid to ask until now. Yang got her attention whe she slighly laughed at the notorious concern of Blake.</p><p>"Hey kitty cat It's fine, you don't have to worry at all"</p><p>"W-What?! How did you know I'm a faunus?!"</p><p>"Easy there, chill out it's alright, I have no problem with faunus I actually think they're kinda cool"</p><p>"Really?" - Blake was slighly embarrased but felt reliefed when she heard Yang said that.</p><p>"Yes of course, I'd kill for have that night vision and why not, maybe having a pair of those cute kitty ears would help me out a bit"</p><p>"Hey, they're not cute!" - she pouted - "and you haven't even explained to me how did you know"</p><p>"Well I'm really perceptive ya know? Aaaand let's say that I noticed a slight movement under your bow" - Blake looked at her bow and inmediatly blushed, she thought she was being careful enough. Yang laughed out of control at such cute reaction of Blake.</p><p>"Ugh you're such a dork" - she growled</p><p>"But sure you like me" - she winked and laughed one last time as Blake was still clearly embarassed - "But leaving that aside, I'll answer what you asked before"</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>
  <em>"Yes I am, now well ... where do I start?" - Blake inmediatly stared at Yang waiting for her to began with her story - "A few months ago my father and I went for a mission, it was just a simple reconaissance mission, or at least ... that's what we thought. We were to get to the place where we were supposed to investigate some "grimm activity", but we noticed something was wrong and well .. we got ambushed"</em>
</p><p>"An ambush? " - Yang nodded at Blake and she got serious - "Well the more I think about it the more it gets suspicious, most of the times an ambush implies that someone sell some sort of information"</p><p>
  <em>"And you're right, someone put us a trap, it was someone we worked with, but we still don't know who was it and well between gun shots and slashes ... because of a misstep I lost my arm by the cut of a katana, the man wielding it was dangerously skilled. Everything happened so fast that I just remember feeling a terrible pain and waking up in the hospital a few days after the incident"</em>
</p><p>"Wow Yang I ... don't know what to say, I'm really sorry to hear that"</p><p>"Don't be, it's ok, I mean It was hard to manage some things before I got my prosthetic but now I'm doing better, I even think I look cooler with it"</p><p>"Sure you are" - Blake shook her head and the both started laughing. Once they stopped, Blake took a look at her scroll to check out the time, when she realized it was 11:30 she startled.</p><p>"Blake, are you ok?" - Yang asked, she got worried but couldn't help to let a little giggle out due to the funny scene.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, damn it's just that it's really late, I gotta go or my father will kill me" - she said as she began to pick up her stuff and walking towards the bathroom to glance at herself in the mirror, fortunately she didn't look drunk.</p><p>"Well I can take you home, you won't like to go alone, trust me"</p><p>"Thanks Yang, I really appreciate it, but aren't you supposed not to drive drunk?"</p><p>"I'm fine I just drank two beers and more beers are needed to get alcohol take effect on me" - she smiled and snapped her fingers while giving Blake another wink - "Now come on, let's get out of here"</p><p>"Your really like to play the cool girl don't you?</p><p>"Well what can I say, just look at me I'm so edgy and cool"</p><p>"Riiight" - Blake said and rolled her eyes, she began to walk towards the door with Yang following her.</p><p>Once they got out of the apartments building, Yang went to bring her bike while Blake was waiting for her, she glanced at the sky and surprisly it was clear, the big glowing moon could be seen accompanied by stars, she certainly had a good day. She couldn't help to smile but suddenly was taken out of her trance whe she heard the bike approaching to her. Yang handed her the helmet and she got on the bike holding tight to Yang's waist.</p><p>Blake told her where her new house was, fortunately for Yang, it wasn't too far, after a couple of minutes they arrived at Blake's place, it was a big wooden house, it has two floors and a beautiful front garden. Those type of houses were near to a lake that was in the middle of the city, a place were important people could afford to live. Yang was surprised, she didn't expect Blake to be part of a family with such privileges, well she didn't asked about her family after all.</p><p>They got off Bumblebee and walked towards the porch of the house, they stood in front of the door and before Yang could knock the door, Blake put a hand on Yang's shoulder, making her turn her look confused at Blake.</p><p>"Thank you Yang, seriously, it was a lovely day, you are .. really cool"</p><p>"Awww who would say the grumpy kitty girl would be that cute"</p><p>"Hey, I'm serious, stop being such a dork"</p><p>Yang giggled as Blake was pouting - "Anytime, we're friends now right?"</p><p>Blake took a second letting a sigh out and smiled at Yang - "Yeah"</p><p>The moment got interrupted when the door was suddenly open showing a big man, the two girls glanced at him and the man finally spoke.</p><p>"Blake why you came until now? It's late"</p><p>"Sorry dad I was going to meet up with Sun but he told me he wouldn't come at the end and then I met up with Yang on the way"</p><p>"Yang huh?" - the man raised and eyebrow and glanced at Yang.</p><p>"Y-Yeah Sir that's me, umm I gave you daughter a tour around the city and then we went to my place to spend the time, we're roomates at Beacon actually" - Yang laughed nervously as the man was looking at her, he was really intimidating she had to admit.</p><p>"Well, I'm glad my daughter is making new friends, but as a father I get worried, so next time you two hang out please make sure not to stay out late, I made myself clear Miss ... ?"</p><p>"Oh Xiao Long, Yang Xiao Long a-and of course Sir I understand"</p><p>"Great, well Miss. Xiao Long, thank you for taking care of my daughter" - Ghira reached his hand at Yang, the man noticed the robotic arm and raised both of his eyebrow in surprise, but was pulled out of his trance when she grabbed his hand, clearly nervous and shook it with his - "Well, Blake your mother and I will be waiting for you at the kitchen, since you arrived at home just now we'll have dinner late this time. It was a pleasure Miss. Xiao Long, have a good night"</p><p>"Likewise sir" - the man dissappeared through the door leaving the two girls alone and Yang left a big sigh out - "Geez your father is really scary ya know?"</p><p>"Pff he does that all the time, nothing personal, I'm sure you two would get along together"</p><p>"Yeah ... I hope so"</p><p>"Well ... guess it's time to go" - Blake grabbed Yang in a warm embrace taking the blond on surprise but she hugged Blake back, and after some time, they broke contact - "Well I guess I'll she you at school, good night Yang"</p><p>"Yeah, you too, good night Blake" - Blake got inside the house and glanced at Yang one last time to then close the door. - "Well that was ... too much to process, ugh aight time to go"</p><p>As Yang started her motorcycle and began to dissappear in the distance, Blake was looking at her from the window, once Yang wasn't seen anymore, she smiled and closed the curtains. She made her way to the kitchen where her parents were waiting for her, she too a sit and could feel how her father was staring at her.</p><p>"What?" - she asked confused.</p><p>"Heh nothing sweetheart, I'm just happy that you're finally making new friends"</p><p>"Well Yang is cool, she has a sister called Ruby and there is this girl Weiss, we all are roomates, and they're pretty cool"</p><p>"I like that girl Yang, she seems like a great person" - her mom said while giving a sip to her tea.</p><p>"Hmmm I'm still not sure about her but I definitely like her more than that friend of yours, Sun"</p><p>"Dad!, he's great too!" - Blake pouted and Ghira started laughing.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'll try to get along better with him I promise, but you gotta introduce the rest of your friends to us someday ok?</p><p>"Yeah sure" - Blake said as she gave her father a warm smile. The family continued with their conversation while they were eating and Blake was feeling gratefull that things were getting better for her and her family.</p><p>................................................................................................................</p><p>...................................................</p><p>Yang was driving through the long avenue, there weren't many cars due to it was midnight, she was totally enjoying the trip when suddenly she took a look at a car getting into an alley, at first she didn't care but she changed her mind when she passed near the alley. She saw some suspicious men getting out of the car, she slowed down and stopped the bike. When she turned off the engine, she got of the bike and hid behind a big trash can for not getting noticed by the men.</p><p>She recognized a symbol on each of the men's jackets and oppened her eyes in surprise, she knew that symbol pretty well, she've seen it before plenty of times. She sneaked up to her bike, and turned the engine on and got out of there as fast as she could, on the way she grabbed her scroll and searched for a name on the contacts list, she pressed the call button and a someone answered on the other line.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"They're here!" - she yelled</p><p>"W-What?, Y-Yang is that you?"</p><p>"THEY'RE ALREADY HERE!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaand that's all for now folks, I know the firsts chapters have been pretty boring but from now and on this is just going to get more interesting. This chapter was huge and took me a long time to write it,but I'm happy with the result. </p><p>I keep studying 'cause I really want to give you all a better reading experience, doing this helps me a lot to improve my english skills. If you notice any mistake or have any suggestion about common phrases in english, please let me know. I have a good level of understanding and communicating in english but not as impeccable as a native speaker.</p><p>Well until next time folks!</p><p>-Ivy over and out</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. When it rains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days  had passed since classes started,  an even if everything was going pretty well, Yang was constantly feeling uneasy since the night she saw those mysterious men, she deep down knew she'd encounter them again but she didn't expect it to be that soon. Everyone around her noticed she was clearly distracted,  she was constantly daydreaming and Ruby was the one who was worried about her the most. She hardly payed attention to classes and most of the time was stuck deep inside in her thoughts, just with a lost look. </p><p>It was Sunday afternoon, the four girls were inside a local noodles shop in town, they were sitting in  one of the many tables next to one of the big front  windows. Ruby felt like maybe it could help Yang to take a break from whatever was bothering her, but she was just playing with her food. Even Weiss and Blake were concerned, the three girls exchange looks clearly worried and Ruby took a long breath.</p><p><em>"Hey sis, are you ... ok?"</em> - she asked. Yang didn't answered to the question, it seemed like she didn't even notice Ruby talked to her, it wasn't after Blake who was sitting next to her shook her arm when Yang getting her out of her trance.</p><p><em>"Huh?"</em> - she blinked several times to get back to reality and glanced at Ruby - <em>"Um sorry, what did you say?"</em></p><p><em>"I asked if you were ok" - </em>the three girls stared at the blond waiting for her response making her feel a little bit nervous.</p><p><em>"Uh y-yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" -</em> she said with a trembling voice as she scratched her head and giggled. The three girls exchanged looks one more time now even more concerned than before.</p><p><em>"Are you sure?"</em> - This time was Blake the one who asked.</p><p><em>"Yes! Now, can I finish my food in peace?!" - </em>She aggressively spit, she was now starting to get annoyed. Weiss raised her hand and smack her in the head. -<em>"Hey! why was that?!"</em> - Yang asked upset as she knead her head.</p><p><em>"Yang Xiao Long, we're just worried about you and now you're acting like a complete moron, How dare you" - </em>Weiss crossed her arms and turned her head with indignation.</p><p>Yang pouted and after she let a growl out she calmed down<em> - "Ugh fine! You win, look I've been just ... thinking about something and that's it"</em></p><p><em>"And what would that be?" - </em>Ruby asked.</p><p><em>"I-I ... can't talk about it right now" - </em>Yang gave Ruby and Weiss a look and made a sign that only they could understand, they had a slight idea of what was bothering Yang but they weren't sure enough. They both looked at each other and then glanced at Yang again. The atmosphere was now getting tense and Blake was even more confused than before.</p><p><em>"Ummm What is happening?"</em> - She asked.</p><p>"Um w-well that's ... " - Ruby was trying to find out a way to think about a fake story to tell Blake but she was interrupted when Yang's scroll rang, feeling saved for a bit.</p><p>Yang looked at the screen and opened her eyes with surprise, Ruby and Weiss looked at each other like they already know who it was, Yang picked up the call and the three girls stayed quiet paying attention at everything she said during the call - <em>"Hello? .... Oh it's your Sir how may I ... Oh I see .... N-No it's fine I understand .... Yes I'll be there in a heart beat ... Of course Sir" - </em>During the whole call Blake discreetly twisted one of her cat ears under her bow to try to find out who was in the other line and what they were saying, but she couldn't  catch up anything due to Yang was covering her scroll with her hand and moving away from her so she couldn't hear. </p><p>When Yang hung up nobody said a word at first, they were all uncomfortable, but as always Ruby tried to break up the ice - <em>"So ... sis, are you leaving?"</em></p><p><em>"Y-Yeah ... um it was ... Proffesor Ozpin ..." - </em>She said clearly lying, only Ruby and Weiss had an idea of who it was. They could feel how Blake was staring at them dissapointed, she didn't have any idea of what was happening and that made her feel irritated.</p><p><em>"I bet he called because you've been doing nothing but daydream in classes you jerk"</em> - Weiss tried to follow the two sisters trying to mislead Blake but it wasn't working. But before Blake could ask anything Yang suddenly stood up from the chair she was sitting in.</p><p><em>"W-Well I think I should be going by now, he said he wanted to talk to me and I don't want to make him wait so if you'd like excuse me..."</em> - She began walking in backwards away from the table as she was scratching her head and giggling - <em>"See you later girls" - </em>That was the last thing she said before she began to run away from the place and disappear through the door.</p><p><em>"What the hell was that?!!!"</em> - Blake yelled now more upset than ever.</p><p><em>"Hey she didn't left a single buck to pay her meal"</em> - Ruby pouted and crossed her arms.</p><p><em>"Don't you try to change the subject Ruby, I know you all are hiding something"</em> -Blake narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, Weiss and Ruby exchanged looks and both of them sighed.</p><p><em>"Look Blake, there are some things that we can't tell you about yet it's ... it's complicated ok?"  - </em>Ruby tried her best to calm things down but it seemed like that only made Blake get angrier.</p><p><em>"Ugh fine, I'think I'll go then"</em> - Blake stood up from the chair mad and grabbed her stuff, she put some cash on the table and walked toward the door.</p><p><em>"W-What? Blake wait!"</em> - Ruby tried to reach her but Weiss stoped her by grabbing her arm.</p><p><em>"Let her go Ruby, I'm sure she'll be fine, we'll tell her another day"</em> - Weiss smiled at Ruby making her calm down - "<em>Now do me a favor and sit down you idiot! you're embarrassing us"</em></p><p><em>"Ugh fine geez. You're such a cinnamon roll, don't you?" </em>- Ruby complained of pain when Weiss smack her in the head and laughed when she knew it was because she achieved to bother her.</p><p><em>"Shut up you dolt"</em> - Weiss turned her head to hide the slightly blush in her face while Ruby was making fun of her, but she couldn't help to smile. </p><p>They both stayed at the place for longer but they knew they couldn't stay out so late, the sundown was showing up in the sky already and it was starting to get dark. They paid the check and got out of the restaurant. They both were calmly walking on the streets making her way to take an airship right to the Academy. </p><p>
  <em>"Weiss don't you want to stay at our place for today? I'm so lazy to take an airship to Beacon"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hmm let me think about it .... NO!" </em>
</p><p><em>"Oh come on Weiss, just this time" - </em>Ruby put her hands together and made puppy eyes, begging to Weiss.</p><p>
  <em>"You can stay there alone if you want, that'd actually be better for me so then I could study in peace"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you really going to stay up all night just studying?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeap, and it'll be better without you around and that annoying snoring of yours"</em>
</p><p><em>"Hey! I don't snore" - </em>Ruby pouted and Weiss completely ignored her. She couldn't do anything but  let a sigh out and kick a beer bottle cap that was lying on the ground, the beer cap ended up hitting a trash can that was in front of an alley, Ruby was about to pick it up when something in the alley grabed her attention. She turn her head to the left were the alley was and tried to focus her gaze, she saw what seemed like a white door and a man leaning out it. She sneaked to the wall to hide and have a better view of the man. When Weiss approached to her Ruby put an arm in front of her to stop her.</p><p>
  <em>"Hey what's your ... "</em>
</p><p><em>"Shhh Weiss look"</em> - Ruby pointed at the alley and Weiss carefully poked her head through the wall, that's when she saw the man, they both were now looking at him. The man clossed the door behind him and he went deeper into the alley, they could barely see something, but Ruby had an ace up her sleeve, her silver eyes. Her eyes had a bunch of incredible abilities, one of them allowing her to have a good night vision just like the faunus. She tried to focus and to find out who the man was and once she looked at him closely she noticed the emblem that was in his jacket. She was shocked and static, her body began to shak and her gaze was full in anger. Weiss noticed that and got worried.</p><p><em>"Ruby what happened, what did you see?"</em> - she desperate asked shooking up Ruby - <em>"Please tell me you're freaking me out"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Weiss ... they're here ..."</em>
</p><p><em>"W-What? Who?"</em> - Ruby glanced at her and once Weiss stared at Ruby's eyes full in anger, she knew what she was talking about - <em>"Oh ... so, do y-you think that's the reason why Yang has been acting like that?"</em></p><p><em>"I guess ...."</em> - They remained in silence for a moment until Ruby could calm down - <em>"Weiss ... What should we do?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Ruby let's take it easy, we can't take the risk to try to find something out if we didn't even take our weapons with us"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But Weiss ..."</em>
</p><p><em>"Ruby I can assure you that if this was what Yang was worried about, she already told your uncle and that he told the General about it. I'm sure that's why he called her, so for now we don't have to worry, we must act smart" - </em>Ruby nodded resigned, they both headed out of the place as fast as they could. Weiss accepted to stay in Ruby's place this time, due to it was Sunday and it was starting to rain, the streets were desolate and possibly, the last airship heading to Beacon had already left time ago.</p><p>..................................................................................................................................</p><p>...........................................................................</p><p>Yang was on her way to the police department walking under the rain, she felt the freezing breese and began to give off heat from her body with the help of her semblance. Halfway she realized she was being followed and  from time to time she looked askance, but she couldn't see a single soul. She was pissed but decided to give up on that, she was just a few steps away from getting to the station afterall.  </p><p>The rain was abrutly pouring and once Yang was about to get into the building, she heard a branch creak behind her. She turn herself and tried to foces her looks at the place where she heard the creak coming from, but again, she couldn't see no one.</p><p><em>"Who's there? I know you've been following me show yourself"</em> - she yelled. She was about to walk toward the place where the sound came from when suddenly, Blake showed up from the shadows - <em>"Blake? W-What are you doing here?"</em></p><p>Blake couldn't say a single word, what she was going to tell Yang? <em>Hey, I've been following you because you three acted suspicious back before? </em> She needed to come up with a good excuse to explain herself. </p><p><em> "Yang I ..." - </em>But before she could even say a word, the door of the building suddenly opened, with a man coming across it.</p><p><em>"Miss Xiao Long, we were waiting for you"</em> - The General glanced at Yang and noticed that someone else was with her - <em>"Oh I see you brought Miss Belladonna with you, I wasn't expecting that"</em></p><p>The two girls were now confused and before any of them could say or ask something, another man showed up from the door, standing next to the General and for Yang's surprise it was Blake's dad -<em>"Blake? dear what are you doing here and ... Miss Xiao Long?"</em></p><p><em>"Did ... I miss something?"</em> - Ironwood asked.</p><p><em>"What the hell is happening here?!"</em> - Yang exclaimed in frustration. But she wasn't the only one that was shocked. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey there folks! I know I updated two days after expected but the reason is that I came up with new ideas and I decided to change a few things in the story to make it even better, so I had to read and take notes from the past chapters. I changed a couple of things in the last chapter so this one could work well. Also I didn't know how to keep up with the story in this chapter, so it took me plenty of time to come up with something.</p><p>This story would be opened up to new ideas and changes, in case that I come up with something that'd make it better.</p><p>I have an important announcement guys, I won't be online for about the next two weeks due to I have final tests and I'll be studying, but I'll spend my free time on writting new chapters and to compensate you guys, maybe I'll post three or four chapters when I come back.</p><p>And as always, if you notice any mistake or any inconsistency, please let me know in the comments lol</p><p>So, with everything clear now, until next time guys.</p><p>-Ivy over and out</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Half truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The place was completely silent, nothing but the sound of the rain outside the building and the raindrops that occasionally hit the windows were heard. The dim light decorating the room giving it a mysterious touch.</p><p>The man who was sitting on the desk chair, staring steadyly at the tall black haired man and the blond girl in front of him, decided that,  it was moment to break the silence.</p><p>"Mr. Belladonna, Miss Xialong" - He said grabbing their attention and making them look at him - "I know this could have been a little bit ... unexpected, but I think this is the right time to ... clear everything up" </p><p>"I agree" - Ghira exclaimed. The fact her daughter turned up at the station was not as big surprise for him, he was glad actually. At first he thought she was there for visit him and that Yang was acompanying her. But as soon as the General told Blake to wait outside,  asking him and Yang to come inside his office, then was when he realized that the blond wasn't there for the reason he thought. If he looked back to the moment him and the General stept out of the building, meeting up with them, Yang seemed to be as surprised as him to see Blake.</p><p>Yang didn't say a word, she just remained silent, waiting for the General to explain everything. She could feel the gaze of Blake's father laying on her, making her feel a little bit uncomfortable, she felt like she was being judged and intimidated. Is not like she hasn't been judged before, but coming from him felt overwhelming. She shook her head taking herself out of her own thoughts, looking back at the General, who seemed like was asking for her permission to begin. She nodded affrimatively in response.</p><p>"All right  then ... Mr. Belladonna, I'd like to start by officialy introducing Miss. Xiao Long to you" - He said, making a slight movement placing his left leg above the right one, then pointing at Yang with his right hand - "But .. I suppose you two already knew eachother, for what I've seen" - Both of them remained in an uncomfortable silence, letting him know he was right - " But well leaving  that aside, Mr. Belladonna as you already know, in the files is mentioned that a gang is currently working for us and I can assume it took you by surprise, am I right?" - Ghira nodded in response - "Well, it is my duty to inform you that Miss. Xiao Long here, is a current member of this...  "gang", just as her father" </p><p>"W-well that's ... that was ... unexpected" - Guira pointed astonished raising his eyebrows with surprise.</p><p>Yang glanced at him, feeling now nervous, the man seemed perplexed. She couldn't help but feel the same, due to she didn't expect to meet up with Blake's father again that sooner and less in such circumstances. She turned her look back at Ironwood, expecting for him to keep on going with his speech.</p><p>"I know that maybe this has been surprising but well, I can assure you that Miss. Xiao Long here has been doing her very best to help us out with this case, she's been much of a help" - Yang smirked at the compliment, the General replying with a nodd and a slight smile - "She's been backing us up by investigating  illegal activity all over the city, as you can guess, she plays an important roll in her family's gang, so with that she can easily sneak out into some of this places where this activies occur"</p><p>"Wait ... you mean that the gang is actually a thing?" -  Ghira was shocked, he thought the gang was just some kind of mask to cover the ones who where working for the General.</p><p>"Well ... they're not completely a thing right now. Instead of being criminals they're more like a ... bunch of Robin Hoods now if you want to point it like that. Due to it hasn't been the same since the last gang leader, Raven Branwen, left long time ago" - Just as Yang heard the name she freezed. Ironwood noticed that, he well knew what was bothering her, so he stood up from his chair to reach Yang, putting a hand on one of her shoulders  to calm her down. </p><p>Yang glanced at him as he looked at her  worried. -"S-Sorry sir I just ...."</p><p>Ironwood smiled at her to relief her, then willing to continue before being interrupted by Ghira.</p><p>"Raven Branwen ... you mean those Branwen family ...  right?"</p><p>"That's right" - he answered. He tought for a second, doubting to tell or not the detective about it, but he decided now was not the time, so he just stayed quiet for a bit. The three of them now surrounded by such an uncomfortable atmosphere.</p><p>The General, covered his mouth with his fist as he left a cough out, and continued. - "Mr. Belladonna, I did not asked Miss. Xiao Long to come here tonight to talk about her  private life. So I'm not gonna say nothing else but she's been helping us with the investigation and that she is a trustfull person willing to help. as well as the rest of her partners. The rest of questions you have I'll personally answer them for you another time" - Ghira nodded, waiting for him to continue -"All right then ... so, the main reason of why she is here, is because she apparently got us some information" - Ironwood concluded. </p><p>"And what kind of information? If it's ok to ask sir"  - Ironwood glanced at Yang and he nodded at her, affirming that it was now her time to talk.</p><p>"The night I took your daughter over your place, when I was on my way to my place I saw something ... that grabbed my attention" - she explained -  "I sneaked out into into an alley tosee what was going on and  I saw some suspicious men, and ... I can be sure it was White Fang members"</p><p>"T-The  ... White Fang?" - The man aggressively stood up from his chair. The name of White Fang heavily resonating in his mind like an echo. It's a like bucket of cold water was threw at him. - "Are you sure it was them?!!" - he desperately asked. </p><p>"Well yes I'm pretty sure about that, it could've been dark but their uniforms are impossible not to be recognized" - She reaffirmed.</p><p>"I don't have a good feeling about all of this, why would they be here? What are they planning?" - he angrily muttered.</p><p>"Mr. Belladonna please, I understand your reaction, personally I know that you and your family were related with them and can clearly see why you are so upset ... but we must keep our feet on the ground.  I made myself clear?" - The three of them stayed quiet until Guira nodded letting know he calmed down - "Very well then ... now that Miss. Xiao Long has provided us the information, I think it's clear what we have to do next. We will remain on guard, keeping an eye all over the city cautiously until I decide when it's time to move to the next step, understood?" - Both Ghira and Yang nodded in response. Then, he handed a bunch of sheets inside a folder to Yang.</p><p>"What is this?" - She asked grabbing the folder.</p><p>"Some files that may help you in your next mission, make sure to take a look at them in detail. I'll ask you to keep an eye on this men, not getting too close and try to find out why they came here, stay vigilant and cautios, no mistakes.  Understood?"  </p><p>"Yes sir" - she replied making a gesture just like a cadet receiving orders from her commander.</p><p>"Alright, now with all this said, you are free to go. I still have some things to discuss with Mr. Belladonna" - He pointed the door with his hand, asking Yang to leave the room. The girl stood up from her chair and walked towards the door. "Oh and before you go" - The girl loocked back at him as he spoke. - "please, don't let this interfere that much with your studies, it's just a recognicement mission, I don't want you to get in any trouble with them. I don't want to listen to any of your father's complainings, understood?"</p><p>Yang smiled and nodded at him, crossing the door frame and closing it.</p><p>................................................................................................................................................................</p><p>When Yang stepped outside the office,she saw Blake sitting in one of the couchs of the waiting room, she seemed to be apparently sleeping. She looked at the clock hung up in the wall,          11: 30 p.m. .... "it's late", she thought. She opened the folder looking at the files, there were a lot of expedients and photos of apparent suspects, she was quite surprise for the amount of suspects she had to give an eye on, she was sure not even the half of them were involved, but she had to do her job and investigate. Minutes passed, and it wasn't until she heard Blake calling for her that she realized she's been spacing out. She looked at her, it seemed like Blake had been calling for her for quite some time, she looked desperate.</p><p>"Sorry Blake I wasn't listening ... what did you say?" - she asked scratching her cheek embarrassed.</p><p>Blake made a pout and sighed clearly annoyed - "I asked, what you were looking at?" - she asked, waiting for a response that could excuse Yang for being ignoring her.</p><p>"Oh this?" - she replied pointing at the bunch of sheets with her finger - "Well these are ... umm just ... nothing" - she said making a foolish smile.</p><p>Blake arqued an eyebrow incredulous at the stupid response of Yang - "Is that so?  Well it seems more like nothing for me"</p><p>"Fine fine you got me ... let's say these are ... some important files that I have to give a look at, that's it" - she murmured. Blake half-closed her eyes suspecting something. - "Look Blake, I really take you as a good friend of mine but ... there are some things that I can't tell you ok? ... not yet at least ... I guess"</p><p>"And I respect that but ... I don't know why do I have the feeling this has to do something with me too ... and it's ... weird"</p><p>"And why you think so?" - she asked.</p><p>"Well ... now that you know that my father is the new chief detective ... I have an idea of what he's up to in this case and who are the ones that you guys are investigating but ... I have a bad feeling about all of this" - she replied, her look full in worry.</p><p>"Well ... I don't know what to say I guess ... that the only thing I can say is that it's really strange how things turned out to be don't you think?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" - she asked frowning with doubt.</p><p>"Well ... I wasn't expecting my new  classmate to be the daughter of my new boss" - she giggled  and so did Blake, taking away her worry about whatever she was thinking before.</p><p>"Yeah I think the same too" - she smiled. Then remained quiet for a bit until she could think of how to formulate her next question, she didn't want to ask too much yet and definitely didn't want to make Yang feel uncomfortable. - "If it's ok to ask ... does Ruby and Weiss know about this?"</p><p>Yang sighed and nodded, willing to answer the question. "Yes they do and ... this could sound crazy but, they're involved in this as well"</p><p>"This is a lot to take in" - Blake heavily sighed as she leaned her back on the wall next to the benches of the waiting room.</p><p>"Huh tell me about it" - Yang replied, leaning next to Blake acompany her. </p><p>"Who else knows about this?" - Blake asked looking at Yang.</p><p>"No one ... and we can't talk about this with anyone else ok? This is kinda like a ... top secret mission" - Yang smirked, Blake nodded and smiled at the foolish way of acting of her friend. -  "I have to go now, it's late and Rubs must be waiting for me at the apartment, besides I don't think the chief would be very happy having me around her preciate daughter that often now" - she giggled and Blake punched her in her ribs in response - "Hey that hurts" - Yang exclaimed.</p><p>"That's what you get for being such a fool ... but ... why you say so?" - she asked arching an eyebrow, and twitched one of her cat ears under her bow ready to listen, which was cute from Yang's view.</p><p>"We can talk about this later ok? I'll try to explain to you the most I can but for now I gotta go" -She explained. Blake nodded letting her know she totally understood - "Allright, see you at school then, kitty cat"</p><p>"Don't call me like that" - she pouted, making Yang stick her tongue out before she giggled one last time, until crossing the big door's frame dissapearing behind it. "What a silly" she thought.</p><p>Blake sat in one of the chairs again, waiting for her father to finish his meeting with his boss, she didn't know the man who others called "General" so well yet. There was a lot  going on, an that made her feel anxious, though she didn't tell the real reason of why she and her family were there now when she talked with Yang at her place back the other day. None of this gave her a good feeling, she could sense in all her body  that somehing bad was about to happen, but she couldn't tell what. She hoped it was nothing so bad and not so soon yet. She looked up at the ceiling, glanced at one of the spotlights that were ilumminating the place, raising her hand and putting in it in front of the light to appreciate the eclipsing effect she made by doing that, delving  once again into her own thoughts .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well hello again folks!<br/>More than a MONTH without an update omg lol that's a lot of time, but I'm back, not gonna explain why it took me so long but I gotta said that I suffered by trying to write this chapter hah. It took me a lot to come up with something and once I got an idea I didn't like it and changed almost everything but!, it's finally here.</p><p>Some notes: I may be changing a few things of the story like the existence of grimm and the existence of huntsmen and huntresses as well, I want this to be more like a thriller or crime drama, lol so I might be editing some parts of past chapters, pls don't hate me XD</p><p>Finally I'd like to tell you that I may not be updating as often as I wanted, because of some personal reasons and actually I really need a lot of time to come up with good ideas and not to write garbage, creativity requires some time and care, as well as my mental health. I want to write the story because I love to, not because I feel the need to. So well, that's all for now folks. Once again if you guys notice any misspelling, any mistake in the writing or you just like the story, please leave a comment and kudos if you want, I'll be pleased to replie to your comments and answer any of your doubts or suggestions.</p><p>Thanks guys, see you next time, and I hope it is soon.</p><p>-Ivy over and out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>